


Me, Myself and I

by yavannauk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-29
Updated: 2005-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKay needs more practice in multi-tasking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, Myself and I

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes - Written for the [AFI Greatest Movie Lines challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/yahtzee63/185439.html) \- _#29 "In my case, self-absorption is completely justified. I have never discovered any other subject so worthy of my attention." -- Laura_

"Rodney! Rodney!!"

McKay blinked, his train of thought completely derailed. Damn it, why did someone always have to interrupt him at a crucial moment! He opened his eyes fully, looking up to see John Sheppard bending over him. Sheppard looked distinctly pissed off.

"Hm, what is it?" Frowning, McKay pushed himself up on his elbows, but Sheppard didn't retreat.

"Am I boring you?" Sheppard enquired, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

Another blink and a quick look round reminded McKay, somewhat belatedly, that he and John were in his quarters, in his bed and both very much naked. All of which went a long way towards accounting for Sheppard's annoyance with his lack of focus.

"Ah..." As snappy comebacks went it was far from his best, but McKay was still half distracted by the fact that he'd been _this_ close to figuring out how to make use of the latest piece of Ancient technology that they'd discovered.

"Is that all you have to say?" Sheppard sounded less than pleased. He sat back on his heels, still straddling McKay's thighs, and folded his arms across his bare chest.

"I'm sorry," McKay offered. Sheppard looked slightly mollified so he continued, "It's just that I had a thought about that device we found..."

McKay let his words trail off as he noticed that Sheppard's eyes had narrowed and, yes, that was definitely a glare. Okay, so maybe now wasn't the best time to bring that up, McKay decided, but he couldn't help it if his brain was constantly working on the various problems he needed to solve.

Sheppard seemed to agree about the bad timing as he leaned forward again, jabbing McKay sharply in the ribs with a single finger. "You know, Rodney, when I offer to give you a blow job I generally expect a little more enthusiasm. Instead, you're so self-absorbed you don't even notice!"

In an effort to regain the moral high ground, McKay shot Sheppard his best look of haughty disdain. "Would you rather I ignored something that might possibly help to boost our power reserves? I'm sorry if your ego is put out by the fact that I was thinking about a way to ensure our survival." He really should have let it go at that point, but McKay couldn't resist adding, "Besides, in my case, self-absorption is completely justified. I have never discovered any other subject so worthy of my attention."

Giving a snort of disgust, Sheppard climbed off the bed, turning his back on McKay and, coincidentally, presenting him with a very nice view as he did so. "Jesus, Rodney, sometimes you are so far up your own ass..."

Despite the sharp words, McKay continued to enjoy the visuals as Sheppard bent over and grabbed his clothes off the floor. At least, he did until Sheppard began to pull them on, clearly intent on leaving.

"Hey, where are you going?" McKay complained.

Already halfway to the door, Sheppard looked back for a moment. "Well, as I'm obviously not worthy of your attention I thought I'd leave you and _your_ ego to get better acquainted." He made a brief, illustrative gesture with his right hand before continuing his journey towards the exit. "Trust me, Rodney, it's the only way you're getting laid tonight."

Before McKay had time to open his mouth again to protest the judgment, the door whooshed shut in Sheppard's wake. McKay flopped back against his pillow, frustrated in more ways than one. Why did Sheppard have to overreact like that? It had just been one little moment of distraction. McKay sighed. Sometimes, being a genius sucked.


End file.
